


Sneaky Little Prussian Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Fandom Christmas Presents [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Christmas present #1 for Alke]</p><p>Spending a Christmas in Germany with his girlfriend makes Ludwig happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Little Prussian Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alke).



> Hope ya like it, Alke!

The couple were holding hands as snow started drifting down the city of Hamburg, slowly but surely covering the place with a thin blanket of white. Whenever Alke breathed out, she could see the small cloud of condensation flow out and into the night sky.

Ludwig lightly squeezed her hand. "We're almost there, liebing." His German accent deep and strong. But he had a dust of pink on his cheeks.

Alke giggled and pecked his cheek, making Ludwig's face turn redder than cherries.

"Wh-Wh-What was that for?" Ludwig asked his girlfriend, looking anywhere but her.

Alke grinned. "Sorry! You just looked so adorable there that I couldn't resist!"

Other than the incoherent mumbles, Ludwig said nothing.

A few days ago Alke decided that they should go to Hamburg to visit Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, for Christmas as they haven't seen each other for quite a while. At first the German denied the suggestion, but after many puppy-dog-eyes attempts and the bribery of beer and wurst for a month he reluctantly agreed. So after a long two-hour train ride from Berlin to Hamburg, the moment they got off the train snow started to fall. That put Alke in a good mood which put Ludwig in a good mood.

They reached the front of a red and white house, snow already piling up the front lawn. Before Ludwig could actually knock on the door, it was swung open and his brother's unusual laugh greeted them.

"Kesesese! West! Alke! Nice seeing you again!" Gilbert Beilschmidt all but shouted at the couple.

Ludwig winced at the loudness of his embarrassing brother while Alke beamed at the albino.

"Gilbert!" Alke wrapped her arms around Gilbert. "Long time no see!"

"Halo to you too." He hugged the female back, German accent sharp. A loud chirp sounded just above them. Alke - still hugging the older male - looked up and laughed, "Gilbird!"

"Ahem."

Alke and Gilbert looked at Ludwig, who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry, West." "Sorry Ludwig." They simultaneously said before breaking away.

Said male still had the annoyed expression. "Let's just get inside."

Inside, the house was as tidy as ever. The Prussian flag carpet was nicely vacuumed and the kitchen wasn't in a mess. Family photos lined up a desk on one side of the living room, pictures of little Gilbert and little Ludwig playing tag and some were pictures of Gilbert and his trio of friends. The only thing messy in the room was the coffee table but that was only littered with a half-full mug of beer and a plate of half-eaten wurst. Even though their personalities were exact opposites, Ludwig and Gilbert's fond of cleanliness (and beer and wurst) was the only thing they shared.

As Gilbert made way for his brother and Alke, the female felt something perch on her head and she beamed. "Gilbird!"

The yellow chick tweeted happily in reply.

As the couple sat down on the couch, Gilbert went to the kitchen to wash down the mug and plate and his little yellow bird followed along. As the sound of rushing water could be heard, Ludwig and Alke snuggled on the sofa, the German's face nuzzled into Alke's head. Alke giggled softly, but when she looked up to look at her boyfriend, her face froze. Ludwig was confused.

"Schatz? What's wrong?" Ludwig looked at the direction his girlfriend was starring at, and he too froze.

Up there, tapped sneakily and securely as to not alert anyone of its presence, was a mistletoe. Not just any mistletoe, but a mistletoe tapped up there by Ludwig's sneaky big Prussian brother, Gilbert. Oh how he'll punch his brother later.

But before any diabolical plans surfaced Ludwig's mind, all thoughts were washed away once he felt his girlfriend's lips on his, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Ludwig blushed but closed his eyes and returned it. Ludwig didn't know which one was sneakier, Alke or Gilbert, because the sudden kiss surprised him a little.

Alke pulled away far too quickly, so Ludwig yanked her back for another kiss. That made her yelp, but she returned it nonetheless. But unfortunately, behind them, they heard three unusual yet familiar laughs of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Ohonhonhon, told you it would work~"

"Fusososo, they look so cute~"

"Kesesese, who knew West could get a girl before me~"

The trio were hiding not-so-subtly behind the kitchen pillar, but their loud voices and annoying laughs made it obvious that they were, indeed, there.

Ludwig broke away from Alke to facepalm.

"Dummkopfs."

Alke laughed and kissed her boyfriend on the nose.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Ludwig."

Ludwig sighed, but smiled softly. "Frohe Weihnachten, kätzchen."


End file.
